


Colors

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: A little thing about the sides and their personalities based on colors.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Viola. Enjoy if at all possible.

Virgil likes purple. Purple is the color of the sky as the sun sets just right. It’s the color of dark wine, held gracefully in one’s hand. It’s the bruises that bloom on his skin when he falls. It’s the color of dark storm clouds on the horizon. It’s the color of the robes that drape a king. It's the mix of red and blue. Two polar opposites coming together to make something new, something uncharted and uncertain, maybe messy. Something different, something royal. Virgil is purple.

Roman enjoys red. Red is the blood of his enemies, shining as it flows and covers his silver sword with its ruby pommel. It’s the lips of a maiden, stained. It’s the color of her dress as they dance passionately, late and in the dark. It’s the leaves in the fall, when they have stayed for so long, but now may blow away. It’s the rose that blooms and leaves so quickly, garnered with thorns. It’s the heavy heartbeat as two lovers embrace. It’s his seething anger and burning passion. It’s the sunlight, too bright for some but warm for many. It’s the raging fire, throwing everything around it into sharp relief. It’s dashing and striking. It catches fancies. It draws attention. And yet, it warms. Roman is red.

Logan approves of blue. Blue is the sky when it is calm. It’s the smooth song playing from the radio. It’s the ocean as it waves and sounds. It’s the color of his favorite tie, something comforting, common, well-known. It’s the hottest fire on the burner as he preps. It’s the color of his eyes, as you stare deep. It’s his mood, when the sky weeps and pours its own blue droplets. It’s the way he laughs through tears, but you know it’s all fake. It’s the way he smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. But also baby blue. It’s soft and warm. It reaches for a touch. Blue varies. But blue is blue and blue is calm. Logan is blue. 

Patton loves all colors. The red fire, the orange leaves, the yellow sun, the purple clouds, the blue sky, the green grass, and all shades thereof. They make up the world. And he loves that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Any input is welcome.


End file.
